Surviving
by skycarstairs
Summary: This is a story of clary and the boy who's bullied her since she was 12. She is now 16 and is learning to live and be happy with herself. Unscathed by her bullies words. Will the fall in love or will she beat him down just as much as he did her? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyzzzzz, im back. This is a new story i've been working on. Today is december 15, 2016 and in a week or 2 i will be turning 15. This is my first year in high school and honestly i have found that i have more time to write stories because i find it quite easy at the moment, it might change though but, untill then im gonna take advantage as much as i can.**

 **I have already written the first four chapters of this story, but by the time this very first chapter is up i plan to have done more. During my 2nd,3rd, and 4th periods is when i seem to have the most time throughout the day so i've been writing all these chapters. To make it easier for me each chapter is roughly a page or a page and a half long. So basically, 1 sheet of notebook paper is one chapter. So yea, i really hope you enjoy his story cause i'm really digging it.**

 **This story is based on a similar story i read on here but with my own little twist. I would love to give credit but, i don't remember the title or the writer. If you'd like to know what it is please comment or pm me and i will find the time to search for the story. Anyways enough boring you guys. Let's get on with the story**

 **Love, Sky C.**

It started in 6th grade "your hairs ugly" the picking on, "hey raggedy anne" the name calling, "you're fat" the body shaming. Clary fray only being 12 years old didn't know how to handle it all. Her mom had told her that she was just going through an awkward phase and that the bullying would eventually stop. Her mother- for the most part - was right but, there was this one kid that just didn't know when to stop.

When Clary got to 9th grade, jace herondale had seem to have been the only one getting a kick out of bullying clary.

In 10th grade clary started doubting herself, her presence, her started harming herself and she stopped eating, she couldn't take it anymore.

One day clary's mom found her in her room getting ready to drag a blade across her thigh. Clary tried Counseling but, couldn't find it in herself to get over it all.

One day clary was walking past an old boxing gym, she later discovered that boxing would be her new way out. She stopped cutting and boxing kept her lean and fit, it was everything she could've asked for all in one. It was just in time for the start of her junior year and she couldn't wait to kick jace herondale in the butt.

 **So guys, that was the first chapter. I really hoped you liked. I know I have a really long author's note in the beginning of the chapter, if you didn't read it then please do. That's all I have to say for now, please stay tuned for the next chapters.**

 **Love,**

 **Sky C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I don't have any exciting information to share. All I have to say is to enjoy this chapter**

 **Love,**

 **Sky C.**

 **Jace POV**

It all started in 6th grade, jace had thought this girl -clary- was beautiful. Even as a 12 year boy he saw the beauty in clary. Her beautiful fired red hair, her emerald green eyes that shone brighter than all the stars he could imagine, and jace thought she was perfect.

Every time jace tried to talk to clary or compliment her, he would get so nervous and say rude things to her. Tell her that her eyes were ugly, she was fat and needed to lose weight, or that her hair was a stupid color. It was like word vomit and jace seemed to be really sick.

In 10th jace's crush on clary grew immensely, jace still had been very cruel to clary over the years but, she never seemed to acknowledge his comments or his constant poking and prodding. Jace was so amazed how everything he did and said just rolled off her back like waves. Jace was sure he was in love with her but, everytime jace seemed to try and tell clary how he felt, he would choke on his words and just explode with something mean and unnecessary.

Jace decided that junior year was gonna be the year that he told clary how he felt and he couldn't wait.

 **Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. Last chapter we saw clary's side of the back story, well now we got to see jace's side. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading.**

 **I've already fed yall 2 chapters, no matter if they were short. I will not be posting the next chapter untill I get some feedback seeing as this is a new story and I'd like to know what yall think. So review, review, and review. Thanks, also favorite and follow :)**

 **Love,**

 **Sky C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I don't really like writing author's notes so I'll probably only write them if it's really important. So yea, enjoy**

 **Love,**

 **Sky C.**

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Clary's alarm woke her up at 6:00 am, she didn't have to get ready until 8 am because, school started at 9. Clary decided to go out for a run, it was still kind of dark outside, but cool. Clary ran through a trail that led her to the middle of the woods. She noticed that toward the end of the trail was a creek that had a small but beautiful waterfall. Clary sat at the end of the creek and admired the view. The sun was fully coming up and clary could see birds flying, squirrels running around, and other small creatures living their little live. Clary checked her watched and saw that it was roughly around 7:20 am, clary decided that it was time to head back home

Once clary got home it was 7:50 and she immediately decided to go take a shower. After clary got out of the shower she decided on wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a black cami with a black and red flannel, and some black docs.

By the time clary's mom got her to school it was 8:30 walked towards a big oak tree and decided to climb it, once she got positioned in the tree she grabbed her book and began reading.

Clary was in the middle of reading when a walnut landed in her book. When Clary looked down on the ground **(as in not in the tree, not actually on the ground)** stood Jace Herondale, his golden blonde locks blowing in the cool morning wind. His 6'2 stature seemed small to clary since she was in the tree. Clary noticed that jace's amber gold eyes were staring at her and on his face was a bold smirk.

"Oh claryyyyyyyyy" jace sang "come out, come out wherever you are."

Clary threw the walnut at his head. She heard a small thud and and 'owww' from jace, clary was satisfied with herself.

"shove off jace" clary said boldly

"listen, clary I really want to talk to you so either you some down or I'm coming up." jace explained

"fine" clary said and jumped out of the tree.

"listen clary, I…" jace had the look of nervousness in his eyes "i think…" jace stopped and looked at the ground, he seemed to be trying to gain composure. When jace looked at clary again his face was one of malice and he sneered his next words "I think…."

 **OK guys, cliffie (but not really cause i'm probably gonna publish the next chapter right after this on so…) i hoped you enjoyed it And have fun reading. I enjoyed writing this chapter and also the next chapter. Keep reading to find out what jace was gonna say.**

 **Love,**

 **Sky C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ;P**

 **Jace POV**

"I think…." I love you, wanted to say but he couldn't seem to get the words out because, he was so nervous. He couldn't believe the effect clary had on him. He tried again trying to gain his composure.

"I think…" jace said finally knowing what to say, fully knowing that it was probably the wrong thing "I think you've lost some weight, that's good because, you were beginning to look kinda pudgy" jace finished and squeezed her stomach.

Jace couldn't believe he had just done that, before jace could apologize and explain, clary had pulled his hand from her stomach, twisted him around, dropped him to his knees, and brought his wrist between his shoulder blades. Jace didn't know where she learned it but, he knew it hurt like hell. Jace felt clary lean into him and she whispered in his ear.

"Let this be your warning Jace Herondale, you are going to leave me alone, you are not going to ruin my life this year like you've done since 6th grade. I have worked hard on myself to be where I am today and God will be damned if I let you ruin it for me. Do I make myself clear?" clary said, her words seething with malice.

"yes" jace said in agony.

With that clary let him go and walked away, leaving people staring in her wake. As jace was getting up his best friends Jon and alec came running to him.

"what the he'll was that" alec asked jace while laughing.

"shut up" jace grumbled

"i got it on video" jon piped in looking at his phone

"good for clary" jon said sounding genuinely happy for her.

Jace got up and dusted himself off, by the time he got inside the school the bell had rung and jace was going to be late for his first class of his junior year.

'that's just perfect' jace thought

 **OK guys, Clary's big empowering moment. I'm so happy for her. Anyways I hope you enjoyed :), I'm going to start posting on certain days so that way I don't leave yall hanging for too long and so that way I don't feel pressured to produce a new chapter everyday.**

 **My posting days will be on Wednesday and Sunday.**

 **Love,**

 **Sky C.**


End file.
